Problems turn into something good if you let them
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: After months of fighting something changes their relationship. Are they going to survive? Woody and Jordan but with other characters involved. I don't own Crossing Jordan or the characters. I'm just borrowing them and playing with them because everyone says I'm too old to play with dolls. [Rewritten]
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count:** _877_ **  
Summary:** _After months of fighting something changes their relationship. Are they going to survive?_ **  
** **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters._

* * *

Their relationship hasn't been good for a while. And the stunt that Jordan pulled on their last case was the last straw. So when Woody showed up at her office that night she knew what was about to happen. They both did. The thing that had been happening ever since Max's death. Fighting.

"Hey" Jordan turned to find the one the blue eye detective looking at her.

"We need to talk," they both said at the same time. They look at each other slightly nervous about that conversation, which was weird since she was usually so comfortable talking with him. Time does change people.

"You first," Jordan said, waving towards him. Woody knew best so he just started, but he seemed nervous, which made Jordan worried.

"I'm going undercover for a while" Out of everything she was thinking that he would say, that wasn't one of them, "I think we need some time apart." He bits his lip, thinking he should probably stop talking before she started to leave the room.

"Oh…Ok…when do you leave?" Jordan manages to ask, feeling the tears appearing in her eyes, but keeping them at bay. She doesn't want to cry.

"In 2 days. I already told everyone else. Lily said that if I die, she would kill me." he chuckled, trying to lighten up the room. "Nigel just said 'if you don't come back I know how to find you. I'm that good you know?'"

All Jordan could do was a nod. Woody turned knowing Jordan needed time to process the information he just gave her. But before he leaves, he turns to her once again.

"I can't tell you much about what it's going to happen only that it will last about 6 months to a year." Jordan looked at him and nodded again. "I'm going to sleep," Woody mentions and turns away once again. He has been sleeping on the couch in his office so when Jordan thought that she wasn't going to see him for so long she felt the need to have him close.

"Can…can you come home with me?" Woody was taken by surprise with her question. What was she trying to do?

"Jordan…I thought you…? "She interrupted him

"I need… I need to say goodbye" She explained, still with tears almost leaving her eyes.

"Okay then. Have you eaten yet? We can pick something on our way. Pizza?" He smiles at her, a soft one. He knows she's trying her best not to break down in front of him. Max's dad hit them both hard, especially to her. Losing the one parent she still had was hard, and the fact that Max hadn't been around for a long time before dying made things worse.

"Sure. You want some ice cream?" He nodded. She knew he couldn't resist ice cream. Strawberry was his favorite.

Those days went by faster than anyone was expecting. Woody went to say goodbye to every one of the morgue, again. And again everyone said the same things but this time they all had tears in their eyes. Even Dr. Macy, Bug, and Kate that weren't people who cried much-had tears in their eyes, not being able to hide the fact they were going to miss that detective. They said goodbye and after Lily hugged him for the thousand times and made him promise her he was going to be okay, it was Jordan's turn. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. But she had to.

"I'll walk you to the elevator." Woody smiles and nods, and starts to walk to the elevator.

"Thanks" Lily hugged him again, and Woody had to smile and promise he was coming back safe and sound once again and then kissed her forehead. "Take her of her Bug." Bug smiled and grabbed Lily to make sure she wouldn't go after him to say goodbye once again.

He then went to Jordan. They rode the elevator in silence until they heard the "ding" that made them so scared. It was the moment they were afraid. They had to say goodbye.

"This is the moment you tell me it was all a joke and you're staying." As always Jordan used humor instead of facing the situation in front of her.

"No…what I said it's true. And I think it's going to be a good thing, Jo."

"How are you leaving me a good thing?"

"Time apart will make us think about the last few months"

"My dad dies and you leave…anything else?" She's fighting with herself to make the tears do not leave her eyes, but it doesn't work.

"Jordan…" He smiles at her and takes a tear from her cheek with a thumb.

She hugged him. "I love you so much Farm Boy. Come back to me, okay?"

"Of course I will. I love you Jordan" He smiled that Woody smile that makes the whole room brighter. "I have to. I don't want Nigel tracking me down." They both laugh, and then Woody walks away, leaving Jordan riding the elevator alone.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count:** _372_ **  
Summary:** _After months of fighting Woody goes undercover._ **  
** **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Crossing Jordan or the characters._

* * *

Weeks passed and the morgue went back to normal. Whatever that was. Jordan worked to forget the past few months, but especially to forget the fact that her husband wasn't there. She was missing him so much she didn't care if they were fighting, Jordan wanted him back.

They had no news about where or how he was. Nigel kept saying "No news, good news right?" and they would all nod and look at Jordan. Or better yet, the place she used to be standing because every time the subject "Woody" came up, she would bolt, not knowing how to handle it.

One day, entered Jordan's office like she was a woman with a mission. Lily stormed into her office and immediately started to talk, not even waiting for her to look up.

"Jordan this isn't healthy. You need to talk about with someone." She only softens when she notices that her friend is crying.

"With who, Lily? The person I say everything to, the one I trust most in this entire world is God knows where and I can't talk to talk to him. I miss him terribly and I want him back so badly but he needed to do it. And he thought it was going to be 'good for us to take some "time apart"' I want him back, Lily" By now Jordan was shaking and Lily was hugging her.

Lily missed him too. She missed seeing that energetic that always had a smile on his face enter through the doors of that morgue; she missed making him peanut butter sandwiches because apparently, he liked them better when someone else made them for him; and mostly, she missed seeing him with her daughter, just playing peek-a-boo or reading her a story.

They are both so distracted with their thoughts they don't even notice Dr. Macy showing up with Nigel and Bug and the three had faces that usually don't carry good news.

"Jordan?" Dr. Macy calls out, and both women look up. He clears his throat. "I have bad news." Both Jordan and Lily look to each other.

"What's wrong?" Lily manages to ask, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking but suspecting it was.

"It's Woody. He was stabbed."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count:** _49777_ 7 **  
Summary: _Woody was stabbed._ ****  
****Disclaimer: _I don't own Crossing Jordan or the characters._**

* * *

Jordan ran to the elevator after receiving the news, everyone running behind her. Luckily for them, Matt Seely showed up and was able to make her wait for them.

"I'm driving" was all he said. Everyone knew that in the past few months Woody and Matt grew closer so it was normal that Matt's face was a little bit like Jordan's. White as a ghost. Scared for what could end up happening. "He's like a brother to me. He has to be okay…he has to."

When they arrived at the hospital Lily asked something no one had thought of "Wait? If we show up and say his real name wouldn't we blow his cover?"

Dr. Macy immediately answers, not giving anyone time to look at each other with those 'Oh no' faces that people make in moments like that. "No, Lily. He already finished the job. They captured everyone. Woody was stabbed because they found out he was the mole and needed to die." Lily nods, and everyone is feeling better after that explanation. "Thank God he didn't." He mumbles under his breath, and then finally saw a nurse.

He walked up to her and asked her what room Woody was.

"And you are?"

Jordan was the one who answered "I'm his wife. They're his cousins" Everyone just smiles, trying to make the nurse believe they are Woody's cousin. Maybe cousins in ten degrees or something, judging by how different they all look.

"Okay. Room 165." The nurse answers, clearly too busy to care about their differences. Anything is possible, after all.

"Thanks." They practically ran to the room to find Woody awake looking at them.

"Well hello, living people who work with dead ones. How has your day been? Catch a lot of…" he gets interrupted by Jordan who was hugging him so tight that he was barely getting air. "Jor…jord…can't…breath…" She let him go and he started to breath easier "I missed you too but no need to kill me!" He complains, but there's a twinkle in his eyes that says that he didn't hate it that much.

"I told you I was going to kill you if you got hurt!" She tells him, glaring at him, but deep down she was just glad he was okay.

"Actually you only said you would kill me if I died. I didn't…I'm fine!"

"You were stabbed!" Everyone was enjoying this moment, with the usual banter back. Everyone except Dr. Macy, that was wishing for everything to go back to normal, except for that. He wanted some peace and quiet.

"But I'm…" Woody was interrupted by Garret, that did not want that to continue for much longer.

"Stop it, please…"

While Woody talked about how those weeks were and they told him about morgue related things, like when Nigel broke the windows because he mixed the wrong chemicals or about when Maddy went to the zoo the first time, Woody could only smile and think "I'm home".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count:** _408_ **  
Summary:** _Woody is fine._ **  
Disclaimer:** _I don't own Crossing Jordan or the characters._

* * *

After a week at the hospital, Woody was released. Doctors said he only needed to get some rest and could go back to work as soon as his captain allowed him, but only desk duty until he fully recovered.

One day, he got home from work, tired of being stuck to a desk – and was going to be for a few more days – and found his wife sitting on the couch. Upon seeing him, she gets up and goes to him, with a soft smile. He smiles back and sits on the couch, but Jordan is still standing.

"Sit next to me." He tells her, but she doesn't do that.

"We need to talk." She says, and Woody gulps. He hates those words, especially when they are followed by silence.

"About?" He decides to play dumb, pretending not to remember that he left for a long time, basically running away from more fights.

"Our future." She's still standing, her arms crossed.

"Oh…like what exactly?" Millions of things, such as divorce, flew by his head. But then he remembered the hug she gave him at the hospital. The one that made him ask the doctor if he broke any ribs – to which she playfully hit his arm and laughed.

"Like kids, Woody! I want kids! And we can't have them if you just go undercover every time we fight!" She blurts out, leaving Woody slightly relieved that she wanted to take that step.

"Jordan…I went undercover after weeks of fighting! We didn't talk…we fought. That was all we did. And you know how much I want to have kids with you…right?" He gets up then, smiling at her.

"Yes… I know…but…" Woody kissed her gently at first, just so she would shut up, to make sure that wouldn't turn into another argument. But when she responded by deepening the kiss, he leads her to the bedroom.

And because of that moment – or because of all the others that followed – Jordan stood in the bathroom of their house with a pregnancy test on her hand. A positive pregnancy test.

It was with a smile on her lips and a hand on her soon-to-be-growing abdomen as to protect her unborn child that she calls her husband telling him to go home. It was with the biggest smile she had ever seen that he shows her how thrilled he is to become a dad.

Problems can turn into something good...if you let them.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
